


Llama a sus Padres

by alaksaniale



Series: Daddy Dean and Papa Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic destiel, Kidfic, M/M, Plot Bunny, destiel parents, papa cas, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaksaniale/pseuds/alaksaniale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(She calls her Fathers or She calls her Parents)</p><p> </p><p>Continuation of the Disney on Ice, Domestic Destiel Verse: Daddy Dean and Papa Cas.</p><p>Dean and Cas wait for a phone call from their daughter at college. They have a rule, whoever gets the phone first gets to talk first.  uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llama a sus Padres

**(She calls her Fathers or She calls her Parents)**

Continuation of the Disney on Ice, Domestic Destiel Verse: Daddy Dean and Papa Cas.

Dean and Cas wait for a phone call from their daughter at college. They have a rule, whoever gets the phone first gets to talk first.  uwu

They were both waiting. Cell phone lying in the middle of the couch as Dean channel surfed. Castiel looked up from his book, over to his husband. The lines along his eyes had gotten deeper, so had the ones around his mouth. Grey was finding its way into Dean’s hair, and Cas found it charming. Right now though, Dean was sitting anxiously. He was flipping the channels relentlessly, and was shooting glances towards his phone.

Cas knew that if she didn’t call soon, that Dean would hop in the Impala and drive upstate to check on her. He sighed loudly, before addressing Dean.

“Relax. She’ll call in a second, you gotta chill.” Dean looked over to Cas and his easy smile, and the worry in his eyes dimmed a little. “She is always late, always has been. You know that.” Cas cracked a smile. “I wonder where she got that.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Cas. I am never late.” The tension on Dean’s face was almost completely gone and he was smiling slightly. Cas snorted.

“Because you go forty-five miles over the speed limit. Always.”

“Baby was made to go fast. Plus, there are no cops ever on the highway. At least Sammy is never late to school.” Cas was happy to see Dean relaxed and joking. He smiled at Dean and Dean returned the smile. They were lost in each other’s gaze and were startled by the phone call. Dean went to grab the phone as Cas did. The phone slipped out of their grasp and under the coffee table. “Smoke on the Water” was ringing from the phone and Dean pushed the coffee table out to retrieve it. Cas smirked at Dean as he picked up the phone and answered it.

“Hello, Baby girl.” He said into the phone as he turned from Dean and started walking into the kitchen. Dean scrambled to get to Cas and the phone. He wrapped his hands around Cas’ waist. He reached up for the phone, but Cas swatted his hand away. He let out a ‘hmmph’ before leaning his head on Cas’ shoulder. “Yes, your dad is here, and I think he finally stopped trying to steal the phone from me. I answered first, you know the drill.” Dean felt the vibrations from Cas talking and stood content, hearing his husband talk to their daughter.

“We miss you too.” Dean smiled softly. Mary-Ellen had only been at college for a month. She was adapting well, but it was difficult. They had never been away from Mary-Ellen long and she was a daddy’s girl and a papa’s girl. She was smart and independent young woman, and they didn’t want to smother her. They only talked to her once a week, Tuesday night at seven-o-clock. Of course, she call them at other times, but Tuesday’s was their scheduled call.

“How was your week?” Cas asked her. Cas rested against Dean, his back against Dean’s chest and Dean leaning with his chin on his shoulder. Taking one of Dean’s hands and interlacing their fingers, he waited for his daughter’s reply.

“It was good.” The familiar voice of his little girl was comforting and made him long for the weekend. “My biology teacher assigned an eight page paper, and Makayla tried to cook dinner and burned macaroni and cheese.” Mary- Ellen chuckled into the phone and Cas smiled. “So, I took over and made some pasta with pesto sauce.”

“Aren’t you glad we imparted you with cooking knowledge before you left for college?” He asked.

“Yeah, Papa. I would be up the creek without it. I am missing your pies though.” The wistful tone reminded him of Mary-Ellen’s younger days. When she would beg to watchThe Little Mermaid every night, Cas always had a hard time saying no, but Dean could never say no.

“Well, it’s a good thing you are coming home for the weekend. I might have bought some supplies to make pies.”

“What kind?” His daughter asked over the phone.

“What kind?” His husband echoed listening to Cas’ end of the conversation. The similarities between Mary-Ellen were sometimes surprising, but Cas knew she was a lot like him too.

“Caramel and Apple.” He answered both of them.

“Sweet.” Mary-Ellen said.

“Awesome.” Dean breathed in his ear. Cas chuckled softly at them both.

“What else has been going on?” Cas asked wanting to hear more about her week.

“Well, I did some laundry earlier.  Makayla, Kaitlyn, Joseph, and I went out for coffee yesterday afternoon. I studied, that’s about it, Papa.” He could hear her shrug. “What have you and Dad been up to?”

“Well, Dean worked at the Shop some this week, and I had field trip of 3rd graders come to the library today. They were pretty wild, but it was nice. I read a bit of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. They demanded their teacher finish reading it to them during reading time.”

“That is so cool, I loved those books. I remember when Uncle Sam gave them to me.” She giggled into the phone. “I made you and dad read them a million times. Is Uncle Sam, Aunt Maddie and the kids coming to visit this weekend?”

“Yeah, they say they are coming over. I am not sure when exactly.” Cas sighed dramatically before continuing. “I guess, I should let your dad talk to you. I need to go see if Sammy is done practicing and wants more pizza. Oh, when will you be here Friday? The recital is at 8:30.”

“Uh. I should be there- at about 5 or 5:30. Tell, Sammydoo, I’ll see him then. ”

“Great. Will do. I love you, M.E.”

“Love you too, Papa.” Cas hands the phone to Dean and presses a kiss to his cheek, but Dean is already talking to Mary-Ellen.

“What have you been up to, Squirt?”

Walking upstairs, Cas hears the music coming from Sammy’s room. He had been practicing almost non-stop for his recital.  He knocks on the door before entering.

“How is practice going, Sammy? It sounds great!”

“Fine. The poco a poco crescendo is causing me some grief, but I will have it down by Friday.” Cas was happy to see his son so focused on his music. Sammy had loved music, and had been playing instruments all his life.  He was great in school like his sister, but he loved his music the most.

“I am sure you will. Do you want some more pizza before I put it up?” He asked his son.

“Nah. I am full. I think I’m going to play some video games for a while.” He looked up at his father and tried to look unconcerned. “Is Mary-Ellen going to be here for my recital?”  Cas had to try hard to keep himself from smiling. Sammy and Mary-Ellen fought like cats and dogs, but they loved each other a lot. It reminded him of Sam and Dean’s relationship, and he was glad his children had a relationship he never got to have.

“Yeah. She will be here.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah, well I’m going to bed whenever your Dad gets off the phone.” Cas went and hugged his son. Pressing a kiss to the top of Sam’s head, he told him goodnight.

“Night, Papa. Love you. Tell Dad I said goodnight.”

“I will. Have fun, and bed by 10:30!” He gave Sam a stern look. Sam had a habit of losing track of time when he played his video games, and he hated getting up in the morning.

“Alright.” Sam told him as he went to turn on his console, while Cas headed out of Sam’s room.

 He went downstairs and put the pizza up. He heard Dean laughing, while talking to their daughter. He smiled to himself, and went and sat down on the couch. Picking up his book, he reflected on his life. His family was perfect. Castiel relaxed into the couch with his book, perfectly content. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cas as a libraian is completely inspired by Almaasi's Try Something Tuesday.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/757965  
> It is the best and everyone should read it.
> 
> This whole plot bunny was when my first period Spanish Dos class had someone who translated  
> LLamaba sus padres as She used to call her fathers.


End file.
